The last royal bloodline of Capulet
by jilly-Mae
Summary: Princess Katherine Capulet is the last royal bloodline from the house of Capulet from Neo Verona kingdom. She is the only last hope to save her kingdom until the princes from the five powerful countries discover that their childhood friend is alive though the only bad news is the enemy wants her for some reason. What will happened next?


**Prologue**

This world is so cruel that you can't even imagine something or someday you will lose the person or the family you love. My parents who is the king and Queen of Neo Verona kingdom were betrayed by our family friend noble Leones Montaque, he killed my parents when I was only three years old because of his rage towards my father king Noah Capulet for some reason, I don't quiet remember what really happened but one thing I can't forget since to this day my butler Lucas along with Isabella escape with me far away from the kingdom and we end up at Noble Michel castle where my grandfather live.

Lucas and Isabella explain to my grandfather what had happened to my parents which he was shocked rather grief has stricken him gratefully, I couldn't bear to see my one and only grandfather be sadden though he understood what is the situation in the end he told both of my trustful servants to hidden me somewhere in Charles kingdom for my safety until I was ready to confront once more the world itself, Lucas and Isabella understand what my grandfather said.

Both of my trustful servants bowed then my grandfather kneeled in front of me and said something unexpected" _I'll see you again my lovely granddaughter on your 20_ _th_ _birthday always be strong and confront everything you can don't let fear scare you, I will always be here for you"_ that's the last time I will ever see my grandfather for now.

 **Chapter 1**

A beautiful young woman with long brown hair and piercing grey eyes was walking around the garden behind the noble Michel castle she's been pretending to be a security for a while here, while she is visiting her own grandfather though everyone inside the castle knows very well she is the lost princess of Neo Verona….Princess Katherine Capulet.

No one from the outside of the castle doesn't know her appearance yet but that will come a time she needs to tell everyone even her childhood friends who she is, right now she is just completely happy with her own peaceful life until someone was calling for her.

"Katherine…..! Katherine! Where in the name of your own parents you are?!" the unknown men called out loud, Katherine sighed in annoyed and called back the person's name. "I'm here Lucas safe and sound, there's no need to shout out loud" Katherine said slyly. Lucas found the princess sitting behind a white piano and sighed in relief, he couldn't help it to feel protective towards the princess besides he was having a crush too anyways he approach her then sat beside her.

"What are you doing here again Katherine, Somethings bothering you once more?" Lucas asked concern. The princess stare at him blankly she doesn't want to tell her butler what is going on her mind since she was instructed to go to Philip kingdom cause she was assign as an bodyguard to Prince Wilfred Spencer so it means she won't be seeing her grandfather, Zain, Lucas nor Isabella for a while, This mission will take four months in pro.

"I have been assign as a bodyguard to Wilfred Lucas,-"" For how long Kat?" Lucas frowned but was staring at the princess carefully," For four months straight Lucas" Katherine murmured lowly. Lucas shook his head in frustration he couldn't believe what he was hearing," Does the company finally know that you are the lost princess of Neo Verona?" he ask dryly, Katherine turn to look at him coldly which he flinched in return he knew he kind off overstep his boundaries as companions to his beloved princess business. "I humble apologize for my action your highness it's just I'm very worried whenever you are far away from our reach" Lucas said in apologetic tone, Katherine smiled in understanding. Ever since they still didn't tell the world whose she is well it's a righteous understanding.

"Don't worry about me Lucas after all soon the princes will know who I am because of my birth mark and the tattoo of my family's symbol behind my back. It's better not to worry too much also the company knows who I am, they have sign a contract for no one from the outside world _still_ cannot know _yet_ until I myself tell the press conference" Katherine said calmly, Lucas just sighed in relief at least he knows what is going on to his mistress. "When is due your leave princess?" Lucas asked curiously, Katherine didn't say anything at first but she knew very well she needed to confirm her trustful butler every information she has, "I'm afraid tomorrow early morning Lucas because Claude has been requesting my presence at the castle for quite some time"" I never thought Claude would be so demanding" Lucas said bluntly. Katherine smirked amusedly Lucas has no idea that Wilfred's butler is rather annoying the hell out of her.

"That's who he is Lucas we can't change it anyways I'll go inside, I have something to do before I depart tomorrow morning" Katherine said, Lucas nodded in understanding" I'll see you around your highness" Katherine just smile warmly at him without wasting time she has gone inside the castle, leaving Lucas alone. Both of them didn't realize a certain purple haired Prince was watching or hearing their conversation since Lucas appeared at the gardens while Princess Katherine was playing a beautiful melody, he really couldn't believe what he did heard. He wanted to go approach his childhood friend who was missing for almost 17 years but he just needed to be patient and wait for Katherine to reveal herself from everyone which it will be sooner than he thought.

...

As morning approached Katherine starts to prepare for her to depart though Isabella was already awake and starts helping her to put all her bags at the trunk of her car. Lucas is also awake but he was annoying Katherine to go and eat first before she go to Philip kingdom although since she already say goodbye to her only grandfather why not. The silence inside the castle was completely relaxing at first while she's eating…though later it's not because all the maids and butlers were on line to say their proper goodbye to their lost princess even unexpectedly appearance of Zain and her grandfather was there too.

It was kind of emotional goodbye for everyone from the castle since they've grown attached to their princess but she knew very well she will see them later so she goes inside to her luxury black corvette Z06 on the driver's side then drove away alone from the castle for the first in years, she did cried at first though she knows very well she needed to be strong what she'll confronting soon rather than expected.

After all she's the mysterious agent Catherine Campamella.


End file.
